An Unexpected Twist
by TARDISdoctor
Summary: Ron doesn't really get the answer he was hoping for...and the Weasleys get an unexpected surprise


**This is set a few years after the end of the war, I'd say about 3 or 4 years. So Harry, Ron and Hermione are about 20-21 right now. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, those phenomenal books belong to JK Rowling. **

**I hope you enjoy this fan fiction, I'm just writing whatever, so hopefully this will end up being an okay story. Please review, it'd be greatly appreciated. **

Hermione wished she was somewhere else, _oh god, why? _Why did Ron have to do this now? She opened her eyes, praying that it was all just a strange dream, or nightmare. No. Ron was still there, kneeling in front of her with hopeful puppy dog eyes. With the whole Weasley clan staring at him in either surprise, admiration or amusement. Only one pair of eyes glared at the kneeling red-head.

"Hermione, I know we haven't dated, but you can't deny that we're perfect for each other, it's been said for years now that you and I are inevitable, and we've practically been dating since the after the war, so let's make it official. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Ron" she began, "Get up". The Burrow was silent, Hermione looked up and stared at a certain red-head, only for a second, but it was long enough for him to see her desperation. "Ron, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea about our relationship, but I'll only ever love you as a friend" she said, Ron went red "But what about in the chamber of secrets? I thought we had something". Hermione shook her head, "No Ron, I can't marry you, you'll find the perfect girl for you soon, and you'll see how imperfect we are for one another".

Ron scowled, "Why? Why can't we just give it a shot? We're inevitable, Hermione, soul mates", Hermione saw a red-head shift in impatience, but she shot him another second-lasting look. "Ron, no, I can't".

"There's someone else"

"Ron…"

"Just tell me, I deserve the truth"

"Yes, there's someone else"

"He's not your soul mate, Hermione, I am"

"Ron, stop, I love him with all my heart"

"You're just trying to deny the fact that we're destined for each other"

"No, I can't marry you and I won't marry you"

"But-"

"I'm in love and happy, and I'm already engaged"

"It won't last"

"How dare you assume that it won't last, Ronald Weasley, we're happy the way we are and have decided to take our relationship to the next level, you have no say in that"

"Who is it?"

"You'll get angry"

"Just tell me"

"Ron…"

"Hermione, tell me"

"I…I…"

Her fiancee had had enough, scraping his chair back he stood up and punched Ron square in the face, "Ron, it would be a lot less hazardous to your health if you didn't try and get _my fiancee_ to marry you" he growled. Hermione sighed, "Fred, that's enough, you've proven your point" she put her hand on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed.

Ron gaped at his older brother, "You, and you?" he whispered, his eyes darting from his brother to his 'soul mate'. His face grew steadily redder, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he bellowed, his face inches from Fred's, close enough for both him and Hermione to see the unshed tears in his blue eyes.

Fred growled deep in his throat, "We didn't expect it, Ron, it just happened, but I swear, if you try and take her away from me, you'll end up in a hospital bed, do you understand me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fred" she warned.

Ron turned hurt eyes to hers, "well, I guess I won't be needing this anymore" he muttered, and threw down the red velvet case he had been holding, letting the diamond engagement ring fall out onto the hard wooden floor. He tuned at left, his body sagged in sadness.

Molly Weasley recovered from her shock first, "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, how dare you keep this from us, I could have been planning a wedding, things will be rushed and it's ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. Just when were you planning on telling us, young man? How long have you been together? YOU SELFISH BOY, I'VE BEEN WAITING 4 YEARS FOR YOU TO GET MARRIED"

Fred looked at his feet sheepishly, mumbling apologies and promises of truthfulness in the future. The motherly woman turned her eyes to Hermione, "oh, and welcome to the family, dearest, I've always hoped you'd become part of this family". Hermione grinned, "well Mrs. Weasley, after 3 years of dating, I'm rather relieved he finally popped the question, the suspense was killing me" George leapt up, "I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING FOR MORE THAN A YEAR" he grinned, "that's 10 galleons for me, Harry".

"GEORGE WEASLEY"


End file.
